


Quality Time Together After Dinner Party:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: American Sign Language, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Couches, Dinner, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Dinners, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Party, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Relax/Relaxing, Romance, Season 9 Episode 16, Sex, Sexual Content, Sign Language, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Adam spent time together after the dinner party, What happens?, Stay Tuned, & Find our!!!!**Author’s Note: This is based off of 9x16 Episode!!!!*





	Quality Time Together After Dinner Party:

*Summary: Steve & Adam spent time together after the dinner party, What happens?, Stay Tuned, & Find our!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is based off of 9x16 Episode!!!!*

 

It was nice, & quiet after the dinner party, Officer Adam Noshimuri, & his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett were relaxing on the couch, & drinking a glass of wine, They were enjoying some quality time together after the dinner party.

 

“You seemed to be in a better mood, Love”, The Former Seal told his lover, as they relaxed further in the couch. Adam smiled, as he thought about Hal, & how he was happy that he helped him get home to his family, The Handsome Asian said to him with a smile, as he explained why he was in a better mood.

 

“I sorta had a case Of my own”, & he went into detail on how he helped Hal, & what happened, He also told his lover, that he learned sign language, & he was able to understand his friend better. The Five-O Commander was glad to see such light in Adam’s eyes, as he talked about his day.

 

“I am so proud of you, Baby, I knew that you were right for this job, & have the heart for it”, The Hunky Brunette said, as he kissed him. Adam kissed him back with out hesitation, & when they broke the kiss, The Former Business Executive said this to him.

 

“Thank you, Babe, That means the world to me”, Adam said smiling, as they started a makeout session. Then, He teased him through his jeans, & said seductively, “How about we take this somewhere more comfortable, **_Sailor_** ?”, Steve swept him up in his arms, & headed for Adam’s bedroom, where they are gonna have some hot sex all night long.

 

The End.


End file.
